Prit, celui qui croyait prendre !
by Hamleto
Summary: Il aurait put y réfléchir à deux fois ! Se dire que cela n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme les autres et penser à autre chose...mais non! La tentation était trop forte! Elle était là, à le narguait...personne n'aurait put y résister (selon lui)!


**Salut nous revoilà !**

**J'espère que n'avons pas était trop longue ? Si c'est le cas...on est vraiment désoler! *^***

**Alors pour faire cours il s'agit d'un One-Shot du même style que le précédent, en gros - et je pris pour que se soit le cas - c'est une histoire pour passer du bon temps et pour bien rigoler ! XP**

_Vous le remarquerez dés les premières quinzaines de lignes, qu'il y a un personnage qui ne fait pas partie de l'univers de Fairy Tail, ou du moins qui n'est pas l'œuvre de Hiro Mashima. En effet il s'agit de Mieko, crée par Kazuchi et moi. Normalement elle aurait dut faire sa première apparition dans une Fanfic de plusieurs chapitres. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand elle sera publier car je travaille - à titre personnel - sur une autre histoire : _"Quand le Présent s'arrête, les Cerisiers dansent."

_Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est blonde platine, elle fait presque la taille d'Erza, son pécher mignon c'est la tarte au citron, elle adore faire la sieste et Oh! Oui j'ai oubliée un détail, c'est un Dragon Slayer !_

**Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit, sur-ce bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Prit, celui qui croyait prendre !**

« **Hum hum hum…**

\- **Heu Sting ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?** » le questionna Rogue qui venait de quitter des yeux son livre pour s'attarder sur l'aire, bien trop espiègle, de son ami.

En effet celui-ci arborait une mine sérieuse – accentuant les doutes de Roque – tout le long de ses vas et viens entre la table où il reposait et la cuisine derrière le bar. Et tout ceci en fredonnant gaiement. D'un certain point de vue on pourrais comparai Sting à Natsu. Tout d'eux sont de grands gamins et ils sont toujours partant pour une bonne blague suivant, avec ou sans – le plus souvent avec - une bagarre générale, qu'ils chérissent tout particulièrement. Cependant, si Natsu est connu pour être plus directe quand il s'agit de planifier un de leur coup fourré, c'est-à-dire foncé dans le tas, Sting aime être minutieux. Tout prévoir dans les moindres détails et ainsi s'octroyer une victoire et un plaisir sans égale à coup sûr. Et Rogue, n'étant pas le moins du monde étonner que « la connerie » soit de nouveau en train de germé en lui, préférait rester tout de même en retrait, car, à son plus grand malheur, ses bêtises lui retombées toujours dessus.

« **Sting ?!** » renchérit son acolyte brun n'ayant toujours pas eu de réponse. Mais peut-être, au contraire, préférait-il justement ne pas la connaître.

« **Tu verras Rogue, tu verras,** » fit l'interpellé en s'éloignant vers la cuisine de la guilde, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rogue, qui avait finit par mettre de coter sa lecture, le regardait avec méfiance. En effet, il était à peine midi et au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pour une fois, il y régnait un calme absolu. Erza s'apprêtait à manger son précieux fraisier à la crème, Lucy et Reby discutaient sur les prochaines parutions romancières, sous l'œil discret de Gajeel. Le Maitre et Mirajeane conversaient tranquillement. Et, par il ne s'avait quel miracle, Natsu s'empiffrant et Grey coincé dans les bras de Juvia, s'ignoraient totalement. Quant à Meiko, elle pratiquait un Art qu'elle connaissait mieux que personne : La sieste. Affalée sur la table au coté d'Erza.

En conclusion, pas de disputes, pas de bagarres, pas de bâtiment détruit à en alertait toute la ville. Mais cela voulait surtout dire que ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le feu aux poudres ! Or, visiblement, son ami blond n'était pas de cet avis et il avait le don pour s'y prendre à merveille.

« **Bon, je pense que ça devrait le faire. Tu en penses quoi ? **»l'interpella Sting les bras croisés sur son torse désignant de sa tête, son dur - et de mauvaise augure – labeur, fièrement.

« **Euh, eh bien…** » Rogue restait septique. Il n'était évidemment pas dans la tête de son jumeau, donc donner son avis sur ce qu'il avait sous les yeux : « **Comment te dire…** ». Le Dragon Slayer de L'Ombre ne su quoi dire perturbé par se qui se présenter devant lui. Son camarade avait disposé un sac contenant, à vue d'œil, de la farine et un seau d'eau sur leur table.

« **Sting qu'as-tu en tête ?** » s'exclama le mage brun perplexe, s'entant le danger venir.

Ignorant sa demande, Sting continua dans sa lancer, prenant le sac dans ses bras.

« **Dis-moi, les Raijin, ils sont bien partis en mission ?** dit-il en prenant soin d'ouvrir le sac sans en renverser.

\- **Oui. Ils devraient rev-**

_\- **Avec**_** Luxus ?!** le coupa-t-il en assistant bien sur ce point.

\- **Oui, mais pourq-** »

Soudain, les méninges de Rogue fusèrent comme jamais en voyant où se poser le regard de son compagnon. L'évidence le frappa. Certes, il s'avait que son ami aimait, allant même affirmer qu'il raffolait de chaque moment que lui permettait « sa vie », pour importuner – malmener, torturer – sa meilleure amie, Meiko. Et, celle-ci, plongée dans le monde des songes, ne s'entait pas le danger venir.

Se déplacent de manière à faire le moins de bruits possible, Sting se dirigeait droit vers elle munit de son seau et du sac de farine, un large sourire sur son visage, déjà tout excité par se qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pour Rogue…Sting était mort. Alors ni une ni deux il s'éloigna de la catastrophe imminente, son bouquin en main.

Quant au Dragon Slayer de la Lumière, qui se trouvait à présent à coter de « sa proie » ne remarqua pas le silence pesant qui venait de se glisser dans la salle. Tout le monde le fixait, absorbés ou pétrifiés pour certains, sachant qu'il courrait à sa perte et par la même occasion à la leur aussi. Erza ayant terminée son « délice du midi » observa avec défiance le Dragon Slayer. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

« **Sting, je te le déconseille.** »

Celui-ci ne l'écoutait même pas et tenait le seau d'eau au-dessus de la tête blonde platine endormie.

« **Sting arrête ça tout**, insistât-elle.

\- **Chut !** » lâcha-t-il en faisant les gros yeux « **tu vas la réveiller.** »

Délicatement, tout en douceur, il commença à faire pencher le récipient. L'eau avait atteint le bord. Toute la salle retenait son souffle. Cela en devenait tellement insupportable, que Grey et Natsu s'étaient brusquement retrouvés pour se serrer l'un contre l'autre prit de panique.

Erza, dans une toute dernière tentative : « **Sting, par pitié ne fa-** »

FLAAACH !

D'un bon Mieko se réveilla le souffle coupé !

« **HAAA, QUEL EST L'ENF-** » Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui déversa dessus un sac entier de farine.

PROUFF !

Silence. Qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, grâce à notre petit farceur.

« **Hahaha, si tu voyais ta tête, oh t'es trop mignonne** » s'exclama le mage blond, écroulé au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Envahissant l'espace de ses rires.

Personne n'osait faire un bruit, un geste. À leurs yeux, Sting était juste suicidaire ou maso, à voir. Dans le cas de Meiko, la question ne lui avait pas traverser l'esprit. Voyant rouge, elle ne savait pas comment, mais la chose était évidente, Sting ne sera plus de ce monde et pas plus tard que tout de suite !

«** Sting !** » hurla-t-elle

L'interpelé arrêta ses fous rires et la regarda avec son éternelle sourire de vainqueur.

«** Ooh ça va, c'était qu'une blague ! Un coup sous la douche et se sera parti, Hop !**» dit-il d'un claquement de doigts.

Elle savait que cet imbécile pouvait être buté, chiant, lourd, emmerdeur, fier et arrogant _mais_ con à ce point-là ?! Pensée qu'elle allait laisser passer ça comme si de rien n'était et quoi ? En rigoler plus tard au coin du feu ? Il le savait pourtant que ses blagues allaient trop loin par moments, ce n'est pas faut de lui avoir dit. Elle allait se le faire.

La Dragonne Slayer, serrant les dents, se leva le plus calmement possible

« **Une blague ?! Une simple, _petite_, blague ?!** dit-elle une veine sur la tempe et un tic au sourcil.

\- **…oui.** »

Sting faisait moins le fière tout d'un coup. Sa camarade, la « batterie », comme il aimait toujours l'appelait, laissa entrevoir sur son visage un sourire qui lui fit plus l'effet de sueurs froides que d'un soulagement.

« **Mais oui suis-je bête !** » s'exclama-t-elle se frappant le front « **ce n'est qu'une _simple _blague, pourquoi en ferais-je un drame** » continua-t-elle sans effacer – ni même cacher – son sourire forcé tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci se ferma en un violent fracas. Faisant blêmir Sting blêmit et le reste de la salle par la même occasion.

« **Mais oui, qu'_une_ simple petite blague** » répétait-elle inlassablement diffusant une lourde atmosphère, annonçant un funeste message. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de cheminer gracieusement entre les tables, pour finir sa route devant son « crétin d'illuminé » comme elle, elle aimait l'appelait.

Le pauvre déglutit.

La mage blonde tapota gentiment la tête du Dragon Slayer, son sourire – qui en disait long – ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

« **Eh bien…on va donc continuer à s'amuser, hein, quand dis-tu ?**

\- **Heu, c'est-à-dire que…**

\- **Tu m'attends là**, le coupa-t-elle

\- **Non. Je crois que je-Haaa…** » Le blond n'eu pas le temps de fuir qu'il se retrouva clouer au sol, relier à celui-ci par des liens d'énergie. « La garce » pesta Sting intérieurement.

Il entendit une porte claquée et le silence s'installa de nouveaux. « **Dit, quelqu'un pourrait venir me détacher ? S'il-vous-plaît** », chuchota-t-il. Pas de réponses. Il tourna la tête vers la seule présence qui avait eu le cran de rester à proximité de « l'inéluctable catastrophe ».

« **J'espère que tu plaisantes !?** s'exclama Erza plus qu'étonnée.

\- **Oh aller, elle-va-me-tu-er !** s'efforça-t-il de dire le plus bas possible.

-** Ha ! Tu l'as bien cherché.** »

Sting se fit violence contre lui-même. Il pouvait bien faire un effort, il n'avait qu'un seul mot à dire, qu'un seul : « Pitié ! » l'implora-t-il les yeux larmoyant.

Erza se délecter de la situation. Il faut dire que le nombre de fois où elle a pu voir Sting la supplier de la sorte ou montrer tout simplement une quelconque faiblesse, pouvait se compter sur les doigts d'une main. À l'heure actuelle on dénombre un tel acte au rang de…un. C'est un exploit à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

« **Jamais ! Je tiens à ma vie, _moi_.** »

Sur ces mots la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, faisant place à une jeune fille débordant d'idées malsaines.

« **Stiiing regarde ce que j'ai trouvée, de l'eau, du lait, de la farine, des œufs, du sucre et j'ai même du chocolat fondu, ça va être un régal. Tu vas a-do-rer ! **» s'extasia-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Je vais mourir pensa Sting désespéré. Il surprit le regard d'Erza. « Courage » il lui disait.

« **Alooors, par quoi on commence…Ah oui ! Tu sais un bon cuisinier doit toujours avoir son plan de travail propre. Aller on nettoie le tout !** » Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'elle déversa sur lui un seau d'eau glacé.

« **Aaah, la vache esp'de-**

\- **Pardon ?** » renchérit-elle le regard noir.

Je suis mort fut la seule pensée qui illumina l'esprit de Sting au moment où un sac de farine planer au-dessus de se tête.

« **Donc, comme indiquer dans la recette, on débute avec la farine.** » Et dans un mouvement ample Meiko recouvrit entièrement son malheureux prisonnier.

« **Haha Sting, là, c'est sûr, on peut vraiment dire que tu es le fil du dragon blanc ! Ce rôle te va comme un gant.**

\- **Je te hais**, cracha-t-il entre ses dents.

\- **Ensuite on ajoute le sucre.** » s'exclama-t-elle pas vraiment perturber par les grognements perpétuels de son ami. « **Mince, il risque de ne pas tenir sur tes vêtements à cause de la farine. Tu ne m'aides pas tu sais ?**

\- **Ha-ha ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?** »

Et avec la plus grande évidence du monde – l'ignorant par la même occasion – munit de son sourire « innocent » :

«** Tempi on va le mettre sur tes cheveux. Comme ils sont trempés, elle fera office de glus.**

\- **N'y pense même pas !**

\- **Mais Sting** » lâcha-t-elle la mine boudeuse « **Je te fais un massage, tu n'aimes pas ?** lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux ronds d'enfants.

\- **Non mais je…arrr, arrête ce n'est pas…arrr, ce n'est _pas_ un massage _ça_ ! Tu me broie le crâne là !**

\- **Orrr, ne fait pas le difficile, voyons, profite un peu !** » dit-elle tout en lui massant, malaxant allègrement, frottant énergiquement la surface de son crâne, en appuyant bien là où il faut. « **Oh je sais !** » cria-t-elle, comme si son esprit, tel une providence divine, venait d'être illuminée par la plus fabuleuse découverte qu'elle n'est jamais eue. Il faut dire qu'il en fallait peu pour la surprendre et l'émerveiller. « Non, tu-ne-sais-rien ! Par pitié, stoppait cette folle ! »pria intérieurement Sting. Plus effrayait qu'il ne l'aurait crue sous le regard amuser de Rogue.

« **Lucy !** s'exclama-t-elle soudainement fessant sursauté la susnommée s'attendant au pire pas très sûr que cela lui plaise.

\- **Oui ?** sursauta la jeune constellationniste.

\- **Non tout va bien**, répondit-elle avec un magnifique sourire ce voulant être rassurant cette fois. « Dis-moi l'œuf, c'est connu pour avoir des qualités bénéfiques pour le cuir chevelu, hein ? »

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, Lucy ne put refrénait un sourire suivit d'un léger rire devant l'idée qui germée dans la tête de son amie. Il faut dire que depuis tout à l'heure personne ne s'était interposé, prenant bien trop de plaisir à voir leur cher ami Sting se faire « torturer » par la belle blonde.

« **Alors Lucy ?** »

Sortant de ses pensées, la mage regarda le Dragon Slayer dans un piteux état, littéralement plaqué au sol. Elle devinait bien que le regard du jeune homme émettait un appel de détresse: « **Tu parles d'un shampoing aux œufs ?** » Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois. « **C'est excellent pour les cheveux, ça les rend plus doux et plus brillant. Et puis n'oublie pas non plus le lait, c'est très bon pour la peau.** » lança-t-elle avec satisfaction, sous le regard méduser du blond. « La traîtresse » pensa rageusement le bond.

« **T'attend ça mon grand, aller hop ! Un peu de lait pour le corps et un shampoing aux œufs, un !** »

Ainsi elle se remit à malaxer, sans retenue, sa chevelure sucrée et avec six œufs et un peu de farine, discrètement rajoutée, elle mit du cœur à son ouvrage. « **Je sens que cela va être extra ! Tu ne trouve pas Erza ?** ». L'écarlate essaya d'étouffer son rire – en vain – mais cela suffit à Meiko :

« **Et pour finir…**

\- **BON, là je pense que tu en assez fais ! Tu t'es bien amuser, je dirais même, bien venger ! Je suis recouvert de tout et de rien, alors STOP !** » cracha Sting, plus qu'impatient.

Silence.

« **Je disais donc que je vais ajouter le chocolat** » dit-elle sans lui accordait ne serait-ce que la moindre attention. « **C'est du noir 70% je crois. Mon p'tit Sting tu aimes le chocolat ?**

\- **NON !**, hurla-t-il

\- **Oh…dommage !** »

Et pour accentuer l'ignorance totale qu'elle lui assénait, elle le tartina, le badigeonna de chocolat noir fondu comme _jamais_ elle n'avait badigeonné quelqu'un de chocolat noir fondu.

« **Voilà finit ! Qui veut goûter ?**

\- **Fait voir**, lança Erza en faisant glisser son index sur le bras du condamner.

\- **Verdict ?!**

\- **Eh bien, je dirais que…que cela manque de cuisson.**

\- **De cuisson ?** se questionna la dragonne slayer, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres marquant l'instant.

\- **Oui tu as raison Erza**, renchérit Lucy se joignant à elles.

\- **Voyons…Arg ! C'est très sucré** », dit Reby écœurée qui venait de goûter le chocolat étaler sur les cheveux blonds de Sting. D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à s'impatienter voyant clairement qu'elles aimaient le faire tourner en bourrique.

« **Si ce n'est que ça qui vous dérangent et bien…** » se dit-elle pour elle-même dans une intense réflexion. « **Mira, tu aurais un four ?** » demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme observant discrètement la scène, en silence, nettoyant quelques verres derrière son bar.

\- **UN QUOI ?** hurla Sting

\- **Bah quoi ?** » s'étonna la blonde platine « **Il faut bien cuire le gâteau** » dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Sting n'en pouvait plus. Ok, il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait compris. Il le mérité. Mais là, s'en n'était trop ! Cette fille est complètement cinglée ! _Le faire cuire !?_ Non mais ça ne va pas bien !? Sans se poser plus de questions, il concentra sa magie dans ses poings et parvint à se libérer de ses liens retenant au sol jusque-là, à la merci de la jeune blonde.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Mieko garda son large sourire et avança vers le mage blond – n'étant plus si blond que ça sous tout ce chocolat. D'ailleurs, devant cette « alléchante » vision, elle ne put retenir un large sourire. Il était ridicule. Il y réfléchira à deux fois la prochaine fois avant de venir la déranger pendant sa sieste, se disait-elle.

« **Ça va Sting ?** demanda-t-elle indifférente à ce qu'il préparait.

\- **Toi !** » cracha-t-il la pointant outrageusement du doigt «** Espèce de salle…de petite…** »

Celui-ci, au fur et à mesure que défilaient ses injures, s'approchait de son ex-tyran en prenant soins de récolter entre ses mains une sorte de grosse boule de pâte marron des restes qui jonchait le sol de bois de la guilde. Meiko, voulant donner le coup de grâce, la chute de sa vengeance lança à son attention : «** Mais voyons détend toi, ce n'est juste qu'une blag-** » Mais elle se reçu, ou plutôt fut percuter sans ménagement par la fameuse mixture lancer par Sting.

« **Attend.** » Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose autour de lui, pris l'un des seaux d'eau et fit couler se qui l'en restait sur elle. Sous les yeux éberluer des membres présents encore dans la bâtisse. « **Désolé il manquait un p'tit truc. Franchement c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.** » dit-il en prenant du recul, tel un artiste professionnel qui admirait son œuvre. Il faut dire que Meiko - ne s'étant pas préalablement laver – ne ressembler plus ça grand-chose avec ses cheveux entremêlés dans une pâte à base d'eau et de farine. Au même titre que Sting couvert de chocolat. Ces deux-là offrait un drôle de spectacle.

« **Je vais te…sale petit merdeux !**

\- **Ah ! Ton langage.** » Rétorqua Sting.

Voilà qu'il lui faisait le moral. C'est la goutte de trop. Meiko rassembla ce qui se trouver à ses pieds, de la même manière que Sting, une boule de pâte encore blanche et la logea sur sa face. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. La malheureuse, le projectile atterrit, malencontreusement, sur Rogue – éclaboussant son livre pas la même occasion.

«** Oups…** » fut la seule chose qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

\- **Rogue ?** » appela Sting, inquiet vu la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Se précipitant à la rencontre du mage des ombres – tout en gardant une certaine distance – Meiko tenta de s'excuser : « **Pardon pardon Rogue, je suis vraiment désolée, je te promets que je ne voulais pas te viser ! Mais bon…** » Elle échangea un furtif regard avec le blond. Et dans une synchronisation parfaite ils se mirent à hurler de rire, allongés sur le sol, pliés en deux. Comme Rogue l'avait prédit, cela lui retomber_ toujours_ dessus.

« **Hahaha, mon pauvre Rogue si tu pouvais te voir !** », clama Meiko.

\- **Eh ! Mon pote, le blanc, tu sais que ça te va bien au teint !** s'exclama Sting, ponctuer par les soubresauts de ses rires, s'écroulant de plus belle. Mais il fut bien vite repris à l'ordre.

« **Aaah ! Sting grouille toi, il arrive !** cria Meiko

\- **Vite tirons-nous !** » cria de plus belle le mage blond toujours prit par l'hystérie.

En effet, dans leur scène de fou rire intense, ils n'avaient pas remarqué un Rogue Cheney plus noir que jamais s'approchait, lentement, les poings serrés, menaçants.

A présent, et ce dans toute la guilde, on apercevait trois mages, dont deux complètements euphoriques, qui courraient comme des fous, esquivant les tables du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, glissant et sautant à tout va dans la salle, fuyant leur poursuivant. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Dans la « bataille course-poursuite », les deux blonds avaient finit par entraîner le reste de la guilde. À force d'esquiver les projectiles, ceux-ci finissaient leur trajet en heurtant les mauvaises cibles.

Ainsi de l'extérieur on pouvait entendre les rires ou des injures, ne passant pas inaperçus aux oreilles des quelques passants qui avait le courage de s'aventurer devant la guilde au risque de recevoir un projectile par mégarde. Mais ces bruits ne sont malencontreusement pas passés inaperçu auprès du Dragon Slayer de la Foudre qui rentré avec son équipe après une rude mission.

« **Aller c'est reparti. On ne peut pas les laisser une minutes seul. C'est affligeant.** dit dans un souffle las Evergreen.

\- **Ils sont en train de tout sans mettre sa-** »

Fried se stoppa net en voyant fuser des éclairs autour de son, vénéré, mage de foudre.

«** Luxus ?**

\- **Dés que je chope l'auteur de ce foutu bordel…**

\- **Oh oh, les gars ça va chauffer** » s'emballa déjà, impatient, Bixrow.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Alors cela vous à plus ? **

**Comme la dernière fois, on encourage toute les critiques _(bonnes ou mauvaises)_ pour nous améliorer, alors aller s'y ! ;)**


End file.
